Young Justice And Teen Titans The Movie : Future Adventure
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Lex Luthor and Queen Bee had rescue the other members of the Light and start the project called project mutation by use the creatures from the future and mutated them to use to conquer the 21th century. The Young Justice had to work with Teen Titans to stop them.
1. Mutation Plan

The crossover between Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 1 Mutation Plan

July 15 18:20 at Cadmus Project...

"The project mutation is complete."Said Brain

"Good."Said Lex

"The future worlds are really impress me a lot."Said Queen Bee

"Sir the one of mutagen experiment is getaway!"Said Psimon

"WHAT!?"Asked Lex

"Capture it back!we can't let the League know about this!"Said Brain

"Yes sir!"Said Psimon

In Metropolis...

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Woman

"ROARRR!"

"I don't know what you is but..."Said Tigress and she's jump kick the neck of 10 ft. tall bird-like creature.

"ROARRR!"

"Want something to eat... so taste my sword!"Said Tigress and she's jump upon and gonna use her sword poke in it head

but then Superman fly to punch at it face and the bird-like creature is fall on ground.

"HEY!what're you doing!I can handle this by myself!"Said Tigress

"Hi Artemis!"Said Miss Martian

"Hi Megan and don't called me like that."Said Tigress

"Batman wanna study it let's go."Said Superman and he's carry the bird-like creature with him.

Later at the Watchtower...

"No anything like it on Earth!"Said Batman

"It's alien?"Asked Nightwing

"No I mean no anything on Earth like it... in this time."Said Batman

"Wait... you said that thing is come from the future?"Asked Zatanna

"Of course it is."Said Batman

"So what did you want us to do?"Asked Superboy

"Hey Conner like my new hair?"Asked Miss Martian and she's show her pony-tail hair.

"Pony-tail?"Asked Superboy

"What do you think?"Asked Miss Martian

"Look good!"Said Superboy

In Metropolis...

"Superman and the Justice League found it now."Said The Man

"Change the plan let them come to Cadmus. We will ambush them. You did so well... Red X."Said Lex

"Yes sir."Said Red X 


	2. My Old Team

The crossover between Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 2 My Old Team

September 12 20:12 in 2013 at Jump City...

"Your crime will end tonight Red X!"Said Robin (Dick Grayson.)

"Sorry I don't think like that!"Said Red X and he's throw the Xarangs to him.

"Nice try!"Said Robin

"No I'm not. Look back."Said Red X and he's jump down from the building.

"THE BOMB!"Said Robin and he's grab the Xarangs,throw into the sky and they explode.

"BOOM!"

"I lost him again!"Said Robin and then Beast Boy contact to him.

"Dude where are you?your old team is arrive now!"Said Beast Boy

"I'm coming."Said Robin and he's close his phone.

"I can't believe I'm said yes when Megan want him to come with me."Said Robin and he's go back to Titans Tower.

Present Day at Watchtower...

"Look like this creature is come from... 5 millions years in the future."Said Batman

"So...?"Asked Superboy

"You got mission now."Said Batman

"YAY!"Said Beast Boy

"But I had brought someone to meet you first. Now you three can show up."Said Batman and two girls with the half robotic man is show up.

"NO WAY!"Said Beast Boy

"You guys!?"Asked Nightwing

"Can't remember us Dick and Garfield?"Asked Half Robotic Man

"Cyborge,Raven,..."Said Nightwing and the Red Haired Girl fly to hug him.

"St-Star-fi-fi-fire!"Said Nightwing

"Old friends meeting."Said Aqualad

Later at Cadmus Project...

"Let's get in."Said Nightwing

"BOOM!"

"Who are you!?"Asked The Guard and Miss Martian use her power make him fall unconcious.

"I can't believe you still like her!"Said Zatanna

"Hey she is my ex-girlfriend now!"Said Nightwing

"Yeah!because once I am your ex-girlfriend too!"Said Zatanna

"Look what I'm found!"Said Red X and he's walk out from the shadow.

"Greetings Teen Titans and the Justice League may I serve you... THIS!"Said Red X and he's throw Bomb Xarangs to them.

"WATCH OUT!"Shouted Superboy and he's punch the every Xarangs that he see but one of it go straigth to Megan.

"I lost one!"Said Superboy

"I got it!"Said Beast Boy and he's transform into Falcon and grab the last Bomb Xarang but it accident explode before he will drop it.

"Beast Boy!"Said Miss Martian and she's run look at her stepbrother.

"You okay?"Asked Miss martian

"Yeah!I-I think so."Said Beast Boy

"Why you don't turn to be monkey and throw the bomb away?"Asked Aqualad

"Because her boyfriend don't like that animal."Said Beast Boy

"You know I'm... start to looking it... in the good way now."Said Superboy

"He's gonna getting away!"Said Cyborge and he's shoot laser from his laser gun to Red X.

"Azaraz Metrions Zinthos!"Said Raven and she's use her shadow whip grab him.

"That is what I'm waiting for!NOW!"Shouted Red X

"WHAT!?"Asked The Teens

"Have fun in the future world!"Said Brain and Monsieur Mallah shoot laser,create the portal and send them to the future in 5 millions years after this.

"NOOO!"Said Superboy and he's grab Brain and Monsieur Mallah to go with him in the future.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Brain 


	3. Amazon Grassland And Kansas Desert

The crossover between Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 3 Amazon Grassland And Kansas Desert

"... ohhh!"Said Nightwing

"Dick?Dick?Dick!?are you alright?"Asked Zatanna

"Yeah!... I... I think so... where the other?"Asked Nightwing

"I don't know."Said Zatanna

"ROARRR!"

"What was that sound?"Asked Zatanna

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Beast Boy and she's run out from the grass.

"Beast Boy!"Said Nightwing

"Where're the other?"Asked Beast Boy

"I don't know but I was chase by..."Said Beast Boy and the three 7 ft. tall killer birds show up.

"ROARRR!"

At Kansas Desert...

"COLD!"Said Megan

"Are you kidding?this is a desert!"Said Tigress

"Put me up!put me up!put me up!"Said Brain and Monsieur Mallah pick him up.

"AHH!that's better!"Said Brain

"BRAIN!"Said Tigress

"What did you done to us!?"Asked Superboy

"I send you into the 5 millions years of Earth."Said Brain

"Send us back!"Said Superboy

"I can't the portal shooter was broke between we cross the time."Said Brain

"Oh great!that's mean we're gonna get stuck in the future forever!?"Asked Cyborge

"If I can go to my bunker at the bridge between North American and South America I can fix it and send us back to the 21th century."Said Brain

"What?"Asked Superboy

"He's mean about Central America."Said Tigress

"How did we know that you are not gonna betray us?"Asked Raven

"Are you have other choice?"Asked Brain

"Well..."Said Cyborge

At Amazon Grassland...

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Zatanna,Nightwing and Beast Boy

"ROARRR!"

The green bolt come from unknown hit the ground in front of the the giant killer birds and they runaway.

"STARFIRE!AQUALAD!"Shouted Nightwing

"DICK!"Shouted Starfire and she's fly to hug him.

"So we're in the 5 million years in the future right?"Asked Aqualad

"And where the heck are we?"Asked Zatanna

"Let me check."Said Nightwing and he's grab Brain Storage Device and hack it.

"How do you get his storage device?"Asked Beast Boy

"Brain accident drop it out between we cross the time."Said Nightwing and the file that he's search are appear as hologram.

"We're in the Amazon Grassland 5 million years in the future."Said Nightwing

"What!?in 5 million years the Amazon Rainforest will turn to be as Grassland?"Asked Beast Boy

"It's look impossible but it's happened now."Said Zatanna

"So what about the creatures that attack you?"Asked Starfire

"Let see..."Said Nightwing and he's search files of the animal and found what creature that attack them 20 minutes ago.

"Carakiller the giant 7 ft. tall killer bird that hunt as pack in the Amazon Grassland. Their main source of food are monkey called Babookari."Said Nightwing

"You mean the monkeys that watch us behind those grass?"Asked Zatanna and she's point to the pack of Babookari that watch them behind the grass.

"Let's follow them!I wanna see them!"Said Beast Boy and he's run after the Babookaris with the other. 


	4. Bengal Swamp

The crossover between Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 4 Bengal Swamp

In Amazon Grassland...

"AWW!their babies look cute!"Said Beast Boy when he's look at Babookari babies.

"Okat you see them now let's go to find the other."Said Zatanna and she's accident kick the turtle-like rodent.

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Zatanna

"What in the world is that!?"Asked Beast Boy and he's point to the turtle-like rodent that walk away from them.

"From the file it's called Rattleback it is the omnivorous and have two species of them. This is the Grassland Rattleback."Said Nightwing

"Wait that it!why you don't use this storage device locate the place of the other!"Said Aqualad

"I forgot about that!because this future world is really impressive!"Said Nightwing

"Yeah!really impressive!"Said Starfire and she's hug Nightwing and this make Zatanna start to jealous.

"I locate that they are in... Kansas!"Said Nightwing

"What?in Kansas!?"Asked Beast Boy

"Yes and in this time it's a ice desert!"Said Nightwing and he's look down and see Xarang on the ground.

"Look like we... are not alone!"Said Nightwing

In Kansas Desert...

"AHHHHH!"

"Megan are you okay?"Asked Superboy

"Not much."Said Megan

"Are you kindding?this is the ice desert!"Said Brain

"Yeah but she don't like heat and desert is have a lot of heat!"Said Tigress

"ROARRR!"

"Uh-oh trouble!"Said Brain

"What are those things?"Asked Cyborge

"Deathgleaners the giant bats that are descended of native bat in Central America."Said Brain

"ROARRR!"

"They follow the weak prey."Said Brain and he's look to Megan.

"Drop me down. I'm gonna slow you guys."Said Megan

"No way!I won't!"Said Superboy

"ROARRR!"

"It must have another way!"Said Cyborge

"Like what?"Asked Raven

"I know what to do!"Said Superboy and she's drop Megan down and get two meat sandwichs

that he hide in the pocket out and throw to the Deathgleaners and they eat them.

"But that all food that you have!"Said Tigress

"Hey guys look!"Said Cyborge and he's show the hole that dig by Desert Rattleback.

"A hole?"Asked Raven

"I mean this!"Said Cyborge a black mole-like burrowing bird.

"AWWW!it's look cute!"Said Tigress

"What is that thing?"Asked Raven

"It's called Spink the mole-like burrowing bird they have two colour black and white. They digging underground to find food

and spend most of their life in the underground,colonize and create kingdom under this desert for them and their queen."Said Brain

"And what make this hole?"Asked Cyborge

"From the size of the hole the only thing that can do is Rattleback."Said Brain

"A what?"Asked Megan

"Rattleback the turtle-like rodent that is the descended of Paca.

They have two species the Desert Rattleback of North America and Grassland Rattleback of South America."Said Brain

At Amazon Grassland Red X hide behind the grass behind Nightwing...

"So can you teleport us to the Central American?"Asked Nightwing

"Of course!"Said Zatanna

"Good so let start it!"Said Aqualad

"Ot tricen cameri ot rabin hid!"Said Zatanna and cause spell to teleport her and the other to Brain's hideout in Central America.

"WAIT FOR ME!"Shouted Red X and he's jump into the spell before it will wipe out.

Later at Central America at Brain hidden lab...

"Here we are."Said Zatanna

"This is so cool!"Said Beast Boy

"Nice job Zatanna."Said Nightwing and he's hug her.

"Pss... magic."Said Starfire with little jealous.

"Let's get inside."Said Aqualad

In Kansas Desert...

"We're too close hurry up!"Said Brain

"No way we can't across the country with walking!"Said Tigress

"Who said we gonna walk..."Said Brain and Monsieur Mallah open the rcok and press the button

and the secret door under the sand is open and the teleportal is appear.

"What is that?"Asked Cyborge

"My teleportal I can use it to teleport to everywhere on this planet."Said Brain

"To your hideout right?"Asked Megan

"Of course and it's called hidden lab."Said Brain and he's teleport himself and Monsieur Mallah to his hidden lab in Central America.

"Follow them!"Said Tigress and she's teleport wit her friends to Brain hidden lab is Central America.

Later at Brain hidden lab...

"Okay Brain how to-"Said Tigress and she's see Nightwing,Starfire,Zatanna,Beast Boy and Aqualad fall unconcious on the ground.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Red X and Brain

"Brain!Red X!"Said Cyborge

"Of course you never realize that this is a trap!"Said Brain

"And we got all of you now!"Said Red X

"So how did you gonna catch us?"Asked Superboy

"Good question. Red X show them."Said Brain and Red X throw Xarangs to them and rlease the green gas that make them fall unconcious.

"Have a good dream... losers!"Said Red X

"AHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Red X and Brain

Later...

"... ohhh!"Said Superboy

"What's happened?"Asked Aqualad

"I... I... I don't know."Said Tigress

"Greetings kids!"Said Brain and Nightwing see himself and the other are lock up with chain

and he's try to unlock the chain as his right hand.

"Now let funny time begin!"Said Red X and he's press the red button and send Satrifre near the portal.

"Goodbye!"Said Red X and Nightwing unlock his right arm and unlock his left arm and go to fight Red X.

"Let's get out of here."Said Brain and Monsieur Mallah open the portal and go back to 21th century.

"NOOOOO!"Shouted Red X

"That is the price of you when you work with the Light!"Said Nightwing

"YOU!"Shouted Red X and he's turn to punch Nightwing and he'a fall on the controller and accident send Starfire and Zatanna to 200 million years in the future.

"NOOOOO!"Said Nightwing and he's stop the machine to the send his friends.

"GRRR!"

Red X grab Nightwing and kick him and Nightwing punch him and throw him hit the machine and program computer to open portal to 100 million years in the future.

Nightwing jump to grab Red X and they fall into the portal to 100 million years in the future.

July 15 21:30 2016 at Cadmus Project...

"Black Manta."Said Brain

"Is your mission complete?"Asked Black Manta

"Yes it is."Said Black Manta and he's fall on the ground and Atom is show up.

"What... Atom?"Asked Brain and Superman show up behind Monsieur Mallah and punch it fall on the ground.

"Uh-oh!"Said Brain and he's look back and see Batman behind him.

"Where the kids are?"Asked Batman

"Get struck in many million years in the future. You won't find them!"Said Brain

"We will see it."Said Batman

At Bengal Swamp 100 million years in the future...

"Where the heck are we?"Asked Nightwing

"FOOL!now we get stuck in the future swamp of Bengal!"Said Red X

"This is Bengal in the future?"Asked Nightwing and he's see the three giant tortoises walk forward to them.

"This can't be good!"Said Red X

"ROARRR!" 


	5. Great Plateau Of Himalayas

The crossover between Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 5 Great Plateau Of Himalayas

At Central America 5 million years in the future...

"Kids!"Said Green Arrow after he's come throught the portal.

"Are you all okay?"Asked Superman and he's shoot laser from his eyes to unlock everyone.

"We think so."Said Beast Boy

"But where Nightwing,Starfire and Zatanna?"Asked Cyborge

At Northwestern Forest 200 million years in the future...

"OH!"Said Zatanna and Starfire unlock her out.

"Where the heck are we?"Asked Zatanna

"I heard from Brain that he send me into 200 million years in the future."Said Starfire

"Oh great!how could we gonna go back to home?"Asked Zatanna

"I don't know maybe Brain will have hidden lab at here... somewhere... in this forest."Said Starfire

"So where we will start?"Asked Zatanna

"I don't know. So... what about between you and Dick?"Asked Starfire

"We're lover of each others. When we 14 years old."Said Zatanna

"So what about now?"Asked Starfire

"I don't know."Said Zatanna

"I see in you in Cadmus Project. You still love him."Said Starfire

"Yes."Said Zatanna

"And me love him neither."Said Starfire

"So this is competetion right?"Asked Zatanna and smile with little evil to Starfire.

"For this moment we're friend..."Said Starfire

"And rival..."Said Zatanna

"To win Dick's heart!"Said Starfire and Zatanna

At Bengal Swamp 100 million years in the future...

"This is all your fault!"Said Nightwing

"ME?who is the person that accident activate the control and send your friends into the 200 million years in the future?"Asked Red X

"It... because of me."Said Nightwing

"See it was you. Not me!"Said Red X

"OH!"Said Nightwing and he's go to sit on the rock.

"Le... lesson kid I didn't... fine... all that I'm gonna say is we must work together to get out of this timeline!"Said Red X

"So you said Brain have another hidden lab at this timeline right?"Asked Nightwing

"Yes and I know where it is."Said Red X

"Where?"Asked Nightwing

"But first are you trust me?"Asked Red X

"What?"Asked Nightwing

"Are you trust me?"Asked Red X

"Yes I trusted you."Said Nightwing and he's shake hand with Red X and smile to him.

"Good the hidden lab of Brain is in the Great Plateau. From our time it is the Himalayas."Said Red X

"So how could we gonna go to there?"Asked Nightwing

"ROARRR!"

"Kid..."Said Red X and he's point to the giant tortoise that walk forward to them.

"ROARRR!

"Let see what Brain's file will tell us..."Said Nightwing and he's hack into Brain Storage Device.

"Toraton the giant omnivorous tortoise that live in Bengal Swamp in 100 million years in the future.

This creature is the largest creature ever that walk on Earth."Said Nightwing

"So what does it eat?"Asked Red X

"It's eat both meat and plant."Said Nightwing

"ROARRR!"

"It's look hungry!"Said Red X

"I got an idea now!"Said Nightwing and he's run to the fern tree,cut it leaves and give to the Toraton and the Toraton eat it.

"She's like it!"Said Nightwing

"How do you know it's female?"Asked Red X

"Sorry who is the genious guy around here?"Asked Nightwing and he's go to cut more leaves for the Toraton.

"Umm... kid I think he didn't need the leaves now."Said Red X when he's see the Toraton walk to the pack four-tentacles octopuses.

"What are those things?"Asked Red X

"Swampus the descended of the octopus from our time. It evolved their four tentacles to be four feet-like at their head

and the evolved to live in the freshwater instead of saltwater."Said Nightwing

"Well..."Said Red X

Later...

"I can't believe you kill it!"Said Nightwing

"It is the only way that I will be not bite by it venomous fang."Said Red X and he's hold the dead body of Swampus on the branch with rope

and go to sit on the Toraton's back with Nightwing.

"To the Great Plateau."Said Red X

In the Northwestern Forest 200 million years in the future...

"ROARRR!"

"What's that noise?"Asked Zatanna

"I don't know but it's scare me out!"Said Starfire and then the orange mucilage is fall on her head.

"What was that!?"Asked Starfire

"THAT!"Shouted Zatanna and she's point upon her to the giant orange slime mold.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Starfire and Zatanna and they're runaway and hide behind the the Lichen Tree.

"What the heck is that thing?"Asked Starfire

"I don't know!"Said Zatanna and she's look up with Starfire and see butterfly-like fish fly around upon their heads.

"This timeline is getting weirder and weirder."Said Zatanna 


	6. Northwestern Forest

The crossover between Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 6 Northwestern Forest

At Bengal Swamp at the entrace to the Great Plateau in 100 million years in the future...

"Okay here we are."Said Red X and he's give the dead Swampus to the the Toraton that bring them to here.

"Goodbye!"Said Nightwing

"ROARRR!"

"I think she understand what I'm said."Said Nightwing

"C'mon let's go."Said Red X and he's lead Nightwing to Brain hidden lab.

"Over there!"Said Red X and he's run into the cave.

"Be careful the about Silver spider."Said Red X

"Let see what it is."Said Nightwing and he's open the file from brain Storage Device.

"The Silver spider the spider that live as colony to work for their queen by get the seeds of Grass tree,fed to the Poggles

and the when they full they eat them."Said Nightwing and he's accident see the Poggle on the ground.

"I think this gonna be the perfect gift for Zatanna."Said Nighteing and he's carry the Poggle with him

and pick the seed of Graas tree on the ground and give to it.

"You really care much about the girl who you love."Said Red X and he's grab the portal shooter.

"Now stand over there. I will sned you back to 21th century."Said Red X

"NO!Zatanna and Starfire and still in the 200 million years in the future!"Said Nightwing

"Why should I care. I help you because we must work to together."Said Red X

"You're just a selfish!"Said Nightwing

"Yes I am. I'm thief!"Said Red X

"Send me to 200 million years now!"Said Nightwing

"Well... as you wish."Said Red X and he's shoot laser to created the portal and Nightwing go with him in Northwestern Forest in 200 million years in the future.

In Northwestern Forest in 200 million years in the future...

"WOW!"Said Nightwing and Red X

"This place in so big!"Said Nighwing

"I heard that Brain have hidden lab at here too but... I never come to this time zone before."Said Red X

"Seriously?"Asked Nightwing

"Why I should lie in the situation like this?"Asked Red X and the mucilage from giant orange slime mold is fall on his head.

"EWW!"Said Red X and he's get the mucilage out from his head.

"That was wonderful!"Said Nightwing and he's look at the giant orange slime mold on the Lichen Tree.

"So what was that thing is?"Asked Red X

"The Slithersucker the descended of the slime mold from our time. This creature is crawl on the Lichen Tree to capture the Forest Flish

and to transport it must eaten by the Megasquid and the Megasquid will sneeze it out to another tree

when it's make Megasquid feel annoyed."Said Nightwing

"ROARRR!"

The Megasquid use it's tentacle push the Lichen Tree out of it way and walk forward to Nightwing and Red X.

"That... must be the Megasquid!"Said Red X

"RUN!"Shouted Nightwing and he's run with Red X and climb on the tree and swing away from the Megasquid.

"ROARRR!"

"Hurry up kid!"Said Red X and he's accident step on Slithersucker and slip fall from the Lichen Tree.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Red X

"What's that noise?"Asked Starfire and Red X is fall on her.

"OUCH!"Said Starfire

"Why I would I ask for it!WHY!"Said Starfire

"Girls!"Said Nightwing and he's jump down from the Lichen Tree.

"Are you alright?"Asked Nightwing

"Of course!"Said Zatanna

"And this is for you. It's called Poggle."Said Nightwing and he's show her the Poggle.

"AWW!he's cute!and I have for you too!"Said Zatanna and she's show him the butterfly-like fish.

"A Forest Flish?"Asked Nightwing and he's carry it on his hand.

"What about me?"Asked Starfire and she's show him the small land-living squid.

"What is that?"Asked Red X and Nigthwing look into file from Brain Storage Device.

"Squibbon the descended of the squid. They're live and swing high on the Lichen Trees

like Gibbon to find and eat the many of fruits and Forest Flish."Said Nightwing

"Well what're you gonna choose?"Asked Starfire

"I think the Forest Flish is somekind of good too."Said Nightwing and Zatanna hug him.

"AWW!"Said Starfire and the Red X grab the Squibbon from her hands.

"WHAT!?"Asked Starfire

"Now I got the new mutagen experiment for Brain now!"Said Red X and he's shoot laser open the portal and go back to 21th century with the Squibbon.

"Follow him!"Said Nightwing and he's run into the portal with Starfire and Zatanna.

July 15 23:48 2016 at Cadmus Project...

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Red X,Nightwing,Zatanna and Starfire

"Finally!"Said Red X

"And it will over this night!"Said Nigthwing and he's lock Red X hands up with handcuff.

"WHAT!?"Asked Red X

"Let that Squibbon go!"Said Zatanna and Red X let the Squibbon go.

"So what next hand over me to the police?"Asked Red X

"Yes but first... for one time!"Said Nightwing and he's punch Red X fall on the ground.

"OUCH!"Said Red X

Brain hide in the shadow and Monsieur Mallah grab the Squibbon go with him.

July 16 09:36 at Watchtower...

"You did so well kids."Said Batman

"We will continue to search about the project mutation of Light next replace you."Said Superman

"And we will call you again when we need you."Said Black Canary

"For now we need you kids to investigate the Cadmus Project try figure out what is the mutagen that Brain use to create mutants."Said Red Tornado

"But the most important is you had captured the newest and most dangerous bounty hunter of Light."Said Martian Manhunter

"Thanks."Said Nightwing

"So hope we will meet again Dick."Said Cyborge

"Maybe we will meet faster than we thought."Said Nightwing

"I miss you Dick!"Said Starfire and kiss on his forehead.

"This is not over yet Tamaranian!"Said Zatanna

"And we will see it Witch Girl!"Said Starfire

At the Meeting Room...

"This is what I'm found."Said Brain and Monsieur Mallah show the Squibbon to the Light.

"Interesting."Said Queen Bee

"This land-living cephalapod will be the new mutagen experiment of us!"Said Lex and the the hologram of

the robots that behind the destruction of Planet Krypton are appear.

"The Brainiac!"Said Brain

(In this version the Brainiac is not one robot but is name of the race of deadly robots that created to by the Kryptonian to conquest other planets.)

"Actully the life form known as Squibbon is the one of highest life form that can be known as threat to Brainiac!"Said Brainiac

"Brainiac agree. This life form must be destroy!"Said Brainiac

"You can't think every highest life forms are threat to you. Imagine that the entire Squibbon race are under your control

and because they're squids that is mean they must be intelligent enough to fix you and upgrade you."Said Lex

"Brainiac agree. But Brainiac must give this message to the Brainiac Prime so he will calculation this message

that given by the life form known as Lex Luthor."Said Brainiac

"I hope he will agree."Said Lex

"Brainiac out."Said Brainiac

"Not for long Brainiac will anwser back."Said Brainiac

"Without Vandal Savage I... will take control the Light untill he return."Said Lex

"And the Light will take down the Justice League once and for all!"Said Queen Bee and the the Brainiac called back.

"Faster than I thought."Said Lex and the hologram of Brainiac Prime is appear.

"Brainiac agree to enslave the life forms known as Squibbon."Said Brainiac Prime 


End file.
